Berteman dengan mahluk yang salah
by Brengzeck 014
Summary: Sekual dari [Jatuh Cinta Pada Betina Yang Salah]. Menceritakan satu kejadian dalam kehidupan Naruto dan Ophis yang telah keluar dari Celah Dimensi. #HappyBirthdayFI2019. [Warn: Gaje, Garing, Bikin Sakit Mata dan Perut, resiko ditanggung sendiri]


Memiliki istri imut berwajah dan sifat layaknya anak-anak, sangat imut mungkin menjadi kebahagian terbesar Naruto Uzumaki setelah melalui banyak hal dalam hidupnya.

Pertemuan mereka yang entah puluhan, ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan tahun lalu sudah Naruto lupakan.

Namun, Naruto tak akan melupakan bagaimana perasaannya pada sang istri terbalaskan walaupun caranya sedikit aneh.

Setelah perasaannya terbalas dan menetapkan sebuah janji pada sang istri dulu, hubungan mereka berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu. Berkembang lebih dekat, dekat, dekat dan dekat dengan banyak kejadian aneh.

Aneh karena bagaimanapun sang istri hanyalah perempuan polos yang sangat minim pengetahuan—

—Lebih tepatnya, betina polos _moefikasi _darimahluk sekelas _Dragon Goddess _yang dijuluki 'Ketidakterbatasan', Ouroboros Dragon Ophis.

.

.

Menghela nafas lega, Naruto menghempaskan punggung pada sandaran kursi dengan tangan terangkat ke udara.

Sungguh, duduk berjam-jam di depan meja dan komputer mengurusi banyak hal cukup merepotkan. Kalau disuruh memilih, Naruto mungkin lebih ingin melawan Kaguya, Madara dan Shinjuu sekaligus daripada mengurusi tumpukan kertas.

Tapi, apa boleh buat. Pekerjaan tetap pekerjaan. Keinginannya sekarang hanya ingin hidup normal selayaknya manusia bersama sang istri—Ophis tanpa mengandalkan kekuatan luar biasa kuat masing-masing. Kecuali dalam kasus nyawa terancam, namun memang ada yang mengancam nyawanya setelah kejadian setahun silam?

Kalau ada, mahluk yang mengancamnya mungkin sudah putus urat takutnya.

"Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan..."

"Kau benar, Uzumaki-_san_. Perusahaan benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini sampai harus mengurusi banyak sekali dokumen."

Naruto menoleh ke kanan. Tersenyum kecil pada rekan kerjanya yang membenarkan keluhannya tadi. Sebenarnya Naruto tak lelah, hanya sedikit sakit punggung saja duduk berjam-jam.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya..."

"Terima kasih juga, Uzumaki-_san_... Oh, iya. Ngomong-ngomong, mumpung besok libur, bagaimana kalau kita keluar bersenang-senang bersama, Uzumaki-_san_?"

Dengan berat hati, Naruto menolak ajakan tersebut. Dia punya alasan logis untuk menolak tentu saja. "Aah, maaf. Mungkin lain kali saja, Uryuu_-san_."

Sambil berkata demikian, Naruto Uzumaki menunduk hormat pada beberapa senior di tempat kerjanya.

Sekarang, dia hanyalah seorang pria pekerja kantoran yang hidup normal selayaknya manusia biasa bersama Ophis.

Urusan mahluk-mahluk supernatural di dunia? _Meh, _masa bodoh! Dia sama sekali tak peduli...

Beberapa tahun lalu, setelah lama hidup bersama dua naga di _Gap Dimension_, Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat kosong, gelap, dan sunyi tersebut membawa serta Ophis bersamanya.

Mengikuti petunjuk dari mimpinya dulu, Naruto memilih kota Tokyo di dunia manusia sebagai tempat tinggal.

Dimulai dengan pembelian apartemen sederhana di pinggiran kota, kehidupan normal Naruto pun dimulai bersama Ophis.

Lalu, setahun kemudian Naruto membuat mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Membeli sebuah cincin hasil dari kerja serabutan, Naruto melamar Ophis.

Walaupun harus melalui kejadian memalukan harus menjelaskan hingga ke bagian terkecil, lamarannya akhirnya diterima oleh Ophis dengan sedikit bantuan dari Great Red dan beberapa orang.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung sederhana. Hanya dihadiri beberapa orang—mahluk yang merupakan kenalan setelah menginjakkan kaki di dunia ini.

"Istriku mungkin sedang menunggu saat ini..."

"Aah, enaknya sudah memiliki istri. Pulang kerja pasti ada yang memberi pijitan."

Naruto tersenyum pahit pada pernyataan Uryuu. Sumpah demi novel Gurunya yang _top seller_, tak sekali pun dia meminta Ophis memijit tubuhnya. Bertubuh _Loli _bukan berarti Ophis lemah. Mungkin hanya dengan sekali pijitan saja, tulang-tulang Naruto sudah remuk.

Ophis seorang Dewi Naga, ingat!

"Haha, makanya cepatlah cari istri, Uryuu-_san_—Aah, aku duluan, Uryuu-_san_."

Lepas mengatakan itu, Naruto merapikan meja kerjanya agar bisa cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah.

Entah kenapa, dia benar-benar ingin cepat kembali. Seperti ada semacam firasat kalau dirumahnya Ophis sudah menunggu.

Menggeleng pelan, Naruto menepis hal yang sempat lewat di benaknya tersebut.

'_Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Paling kalau Ophis rindu, dia sudah pasti ada di puncak gedung ini memgawasiku_...'

Bukan karena apa Naruto berpikir demikian. Pernah sekali dia agak telat pulang karena mendapatkan jatah lembur. Tak tanggung-tanggung Ophis ternyata sudah ada di ruangan pemimpin perusahaan tempat dia bekerja, memanfaatkan kekuatan yang dimiliki menghinoptis pemimpinnya agar dipulangkan lebih cepat.

Setelah menikah, dan hidup normal selayaknya manusia. Terkadang Ophis bertingkah diluar dari bayangan Naruto, bahkan bisa dibilang aneh hanya karena takut ditinggalkan.

'_Yaaa... Mungkin masih benar kalau aku jatuh cinta—tidak! Menikah dengan betina yang salah_.'

.

.

Riuh pejalan kaki memenuhi area pertokoan Tokyo. Suasan kota besar dan padat benar-benar terasa dengan ribuan orang tumpah ruah di berbagai pelosok.

Diantara sekian banyak orang, Naruto adalah salah satunya.

Sepanjang jalan dia memandang dengan senyum mengembang di wajah. Dulu dia sempat pesimis tak bisa hidup normal bersama Ophis. Hanya akan menghabiskan waktu hingga kematian menjemput di tempat kosong, gelap dan sunyi ditemani dua naga yang tak bisa dibilang normal.

Ophis—Istrinya sekarang yang polosnya sungguh membuat kepala Naruto beberapa kali dilanda rasa pusing. Satunya lagi Great Red, naga merah besar sialan yang sebenarnya menjadi salah satu paling berperan kenapa Naruto dan Ophis bisa keluar dari sana, hidup selayaknya orang normal, menikah, dan berharap memiliki anak?

"Aah, benar juga..."

Naruto bergumam sendiri ketika teringat pada hal yang antara penting atau tidak untuk dilakukan.

Dia sudah beberapa tahun menikah bersama Ophis, ditambah waktu-waktu sebelumnya yang entah berapa lama, tak pernah sekalipun memberikan hadiah para cewek _Loli _itu.

Bahkan, satu hal yang selalu dan mungkin satu-satunya keinginan Ophis belum dia kabulkan. Menendang bokong berekor Great Red.

Ditetapkanlah satu tujuan sebelum kembali ke rumah. Dengan wajah sumringah, Naruto menelusuri pertokoan mencari-cari toko yang ingin disinggahi.

"Beberapa pakaian mungkin bagus. Aku juga mulai bosan melihat Ophis memakai _Gothic Lolita_ miliknya itu yang herannya tak pernah dicuci tapi tetap harum..."

.

.

"Aku pulang..."

Naruto mengerjit bingung tak ada jawaban dari salamnya. Tak biasanya Ophis tak menjawab, dan tak mungkin juga jam segini istrinya sudah tidur.

"Ophis?"

Masih tak ada jawaban semakin membuat Naruto keheranan sekaligus penasaran. Ada gerangan sampai tak ada tanda-tanda Ophis di rumahnya.

Naruto segera beranjak masuk, tentu saja setelah melepas sepatunya.

Ruang tamu, kosong.

Ruang tengah, kosong juga.

Masuk ruang makan dan dapur, barulah ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tapi, itu bukan Ophis.

Pada kursi meja makan, seorang bocah yang Naruto kenal betul siapa dia dengan tampang _ngeselin _tanpa dosa menyantap makan malam berupa _Ramen Cup_ miliknya.

"Ehem..."

Berdehem pelan, Naruto berhasil membuat bocah tadi sadar akan keberadaannya. Bocah itu berhenti makan dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aah, kawanku Naruto. Selamat datang..."

"Biar kutebak. Kau diusir istrimu lagi gara-gara salah tusuk lubang."

Naruto langsung memasang wajah 'sudah kuduga' ketika bocah itu cengengesan tak jelas disana.

"Hehe, begitulah. Helena benar-benar kesal lubang belakangnya kutusuk."

"—Tunggu, siapa Helena? Bukannya istrimu namanya Esmeralda?"

"Aah, Helena istri ketujuhku. Sekedar informasi, aku punya sepuluh istri agar selalu punya lubang yang siap kalau satu dua tiga lubang tak bisa dimasuki,... Belum selirku. Pokoknya banyak lubang deh..."

Ekspresi syok langsung terpasang indah pada wajah Naruto. Sungguh? Bocah _ngeselin, _mesum, nggak jelas, bodoh, bego, goblok seperti dia punya segudang wanita?

"Kau ini Dewa Penghancur atau Dewa Kelamin sih?—Ah, ngomong-ngomong kemana Ophis?"

"Lah, kau nggak tahu? Nggak bisa mendeteksi keberadaan istrimu sendiri?—Sepertinya kebanyakan mantap-mantap dengan Ophis membuat kemampuanmu menumpul, Naruto..."

"Berisik! Kau mau mencobanya, Shiva?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau lagi pinggangku hancur sampai hanya bisa menyalurkan nafsu birahi seorang diri bermodalkan foto _colmek _istri-istriku..."

Melihat seringai brutal ditambah mata ungu berpola riak air Naruto membuat bocah itu—Shiva meneguk kasar ludahnya sambil menggeleng.

Ya, bocah ini adalah Shiva. Dewa Penghancur salah satu Mitologi di dunia. Singkat cerita Shiva dan Naruto bertemu dua tahun lalu, bertarung dengan Naruto keluar sebagai pemenang dan Shiva harus terbaring tak berdaya selama seminggu.

Awal pertemuan mereka memang buruk, namun tak menjadi penghalang bagi keduanya untuk berteman baik. Lebih tepatnya Shiva takut ditendang lagi bokongnya oleh Naruto kalau-kalau terjadi kesalahpahaman atau semacamnya.

"Ophis dan Great Red keluar sejam yang lalu. Jangan tanya aku kemana dan mau apa mereka. Aku hanya kesini mau makan saja."

"Great Red? _Ngapain _lagi Naga saraf itu kesini? Sepertinya firasatku tadi melenceng. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang karena naga saraf itu datang, huh..."

"Ya, mari lupakan sejenak kepergian Ophis. Mari bergabung dan makan bersama. Aku tahu rasanya ditinggalkan istri, Naruto..."

"Diamlah! Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Dewa Playboy!"

"Aku Playboy, dan aku bangga."

"Dewa koslet!"

.

.

Sejam kemudian.

"Wow, hanya wow..."

Ketika Ophis-nya dan Great Red akhirnya kembali, Naruto bingung harus kagum atau heran dengan penampilan manusia Great yang lagi-lagi diganti. Ya, Great Red sering berkunjung dan memberi sakit kepala pada Naruto karena kelakuannya yang tak mencerminkan Dewa Naga.

Tubuh yang kekar dalam tampilan anak _punk_. Rambut model _mohawk_ berwarna merah terang yang tingginya puluhan sentimeter.

"Bagaiaman penampilanku, Naruto. Keren kan?"

"Lebih bagus yang kemarin. Yang sekarang kau malah mirip mahluk tak berwibawa sama sekali..."

"Hmmn, kukira wujud ini lebih keren dari yang kemarin. Kalau kau tak suka, nanti kuganti lagi."

Disamping Great Red, ada Ophis. Setelah mendengar komentar Naruto pada wujud sesama naga itu dia memasang wajah cemberut imutnya. Saking imutnya Naruto sampai menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi istrinya.

"Kenapa kau suka _Baka-Red_ berganti-ganti wujud. Tapi aku malah kau larang?"

"Simpel... Aku menyukai wujudmu itu,... Kau sangat imut, aku jadi tambah sayang loh—"

"Dih, pedofil!"

"Matamu pedofil, playboy... Ophis itu _Loli _antik, imut dan tentu saja legal."

"Pedofil tet—Tunggu!" Shiva beralih pandang ke Great dan Ophis. Wajahnya memasang ekspresi bertanya.

"Kalian bisa berganti wujud?!"

"Tentu."

"Ummu."

"Yaa, bisa."

Great Red, Ophis dan Naruto menjawab serentak seketika membuat Shiva pundung di pojokan dengan awan hitam menyelimuti bagian atas kepala.

"Sial! Ini tak adil! Kenapa aku tak bisa berganti wujud? Wujud bocah ingusan ini hanya bisa menarik cewek-cewek _Shotacon_, padahal aku juga mau dapat _Loli _imut seperti Ophis. Aah, kalau bisa kutikung saja Ophis dari kue ikan bajingan beruntung itu—Kenapa? KENAPA?!"

Naruto memutar bosan matanya. "Kau, akan kuurus nanti karena niat busukmu, jadi persiapkan memang tubuhmu untuk hancur, Shiva. Sekarang," dia berpindah pandangan ke Ophis dan Great Red. "Kalian dari mana, hm?"

Great Red maupun Ophis tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, Great Red justru mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastik yang dia bawa.

Mata Naruto menyipit pada kotak yang sekarang dipegang naga berwujud preman itu. Setelah berlalu satu menit, Naruto baru paham situasinya.

"Ja-jangan bilang..."

Great Red mengangguk pelan sementara Ophis sudah memerah padam wajahnya disana walaupun ekspresi kosong masih tetap ada. Benda yang dipehang oleh Great Red adalah sekitak testpack dan satu sudah terpakai dijepit jari telunjuknya.

"Waktunya benar-benar sangat pas... Ophis memberikan hadiah yang mungkin paling indah dalam hidupmu, Naruto..."

"Hadiah?" Oke, Naruto sudah paham kalau ini bisa dibilang sebuah hadiah. Namun, dalam rangka apa?

Great Red mengelus kepala Ophis dan mengangguk sekali lagi.

Ophis mendekati Naruto. Ketika sudah berhadapan, dia memberi Naruto kode untuk menyamakan tinggi.

Sesuatu diluar dugaan Naruto terjadi. Ophis yang dia tahu sangat polos dan tak pernah sekalipun memgambil start darinya, malah melakukan itu.

Sebuah ciuman singkat mendarat di kening Naruto yang terkejut pada tindakannya ini.

"Selamat hari pernikahan kita, Naruto."

"O-Ophis..."

Tawa Great Red pecah disana. "Sudah kuduga kau pasti lupa. Dasar pelupa."

"Ya, begitulah. Terima kasih, Ophis, Great Red."

Ophis hanya mengangguk kecil. Kini giliran Naruto yang mencium kening Ophis. Disertai senyum bahagia, Naruto berkata,

"Dan juga hadiahnya... Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih. Kau benar-benar, benar-benar... Membuatku menjadi orang paling beruntung dan bahagia, Ophis..."

"Kau masih melupakan satu hal..."

Naruto kembali memandang Great Red ketika kembali berbicara.

"Kehamilan Ophis bukan hanya hadiah peringatan pernikahan kalian,... Sekali lagi, kau lupa satu hal... Hari pernikahanmu dan Ophis. Aku yang mengaturnya, dan itu kuambil dari hari lahirmu, 10 Oktober..."

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata. Sepertinya memang benar kalau Great Red salah satu yang paling berjasa dalam kehidupannya bersama Ophis. Bahkan sampai men-setting pernikahan mereka tepat di hari kelahiran Naruto yang dia sendiri sudah lupa.

"Jadi,... Selamat ulang tahu—"

Sayangnya, ketika momen kebahagiaan ini berusaha dinikmati Naruto dan Ophis serta Great Red,

Keberadaan Shiva yang dilupakan dan tahu-tahunya datang mengacau.

.

.

"Wah, wah... Aku tahu kau itu tak normal, Naruto. Tapi, menghamili seekor naga. Itu sudah melewati batas ketidaknormalan, bahkan untuk mahluk tak normal sekalipun. Kurasa spermamu sangat berkualitas..."

.

.

.

.

**Berteman dengan mahluk yang salah by. Brengzeck-id 014**

**Disclaimer: **Bukan punya saya.

**Warn: AU, AR, AT, Typo's, Miss-Typo, Gaje, Garing, Etc**

**Pair: **Naruto U. **x **Ophis.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note**:

Ini hanyalah FF untuk meramaikan event Happy Birthday Fanfiction Indonesia. Jadu maaf kalau nggak jelas, jelek dan lain-lain...

Btw... Jika ada yang berminat gabung di Grup kami yang berisikan banyak Author seperti Al-kun 666, Einz-Zwei, Risa Goryukanda, dan banyak lagi... Silahkan PM saya atau Author Einz-Zwei selaku Boss Besar.

Oh, iya... **Tak menerima tagihan dalam bentuk apapun! **


End file.
